Indirectas
by mutemuia
Summary: Tsuruga Ren no pillaba las indirectas…
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Nada es mío, ni _Skip Beat_ ni Tsuruga *suspiro*.

**Línea temporal:** en algún momento del futuro…

* * *

><p><strong>INDIRECTAS<strong>

Tsuruga Ren no pillaba las indirectas…

Kyoko ya había cumplido los dieciocho años y Ren y ella seguían igual… Bueno, perdón, eso no es exacto. Había un tema importante que era bastante diferente. Ella había empezado a ver. ¿A ver qué?, dirán ustedes. A ver a Tsuruga. A verlo a él. Sí. Había empezado a recuperar la vista, a ver lo que el común de los mortales veía. Que el actor nº 1 de Japón estaba enamorado de una actriz principiante. Ella. Mogami Kyoko.

¿Y cómo fue esa recuperación de la vista? Ah, ¿milagro divino? No, qué va. Se curó. Se curó de la herida que le había infligido Shotaro. Hizo las paces con su pasado y le perdonó. Y ya no le dedicó ni un pensamiento más. Olvidó la venganza. Más bien, la descartó. Ya no necesitaba la venganza como motor en su vida. Para eso ya tenía la actuación.

La última vez que se encontró con Shotaro se había dado cuenta. Ya no había furias ni rencores cuando lo tenía delante. Nada. No había nada. Tan solo una conversación educada y cortés por su parte y una propia de un niñato consentido y mimado por la de él. Ahí lo dejó, hablando solo y echando sapos y culebras por la boca. Adiós, Shotaro.

Por supuesto, a esta recuperación de la percepción sensorial contribuyó la aceptación de sus sentimientos por Ren. Ella ya había reconocido que amaba a Ren desde hace tiempo, es cierto. Pero solo cuando se perdonó a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que los dos grandes fracasos de su vida no eran culpa suya, y cuando empezó a reconocer que ella tenía valor por sí misma, no por lo que otros (su madre, el cucaracha…) dijeran, su consideración a su persona, su autoestima, creció. Y entonces se permitió la idea de tener un futuro con él.

La idea del dolor que trae el amor estaba ahí, claro. Pero también estaba la esperanza. Y la ilusión. La esperanza y la ilusión de que sus sentimientos pudieran ser algún día correspondidos, y de tener una posibilidad real de ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba.

Y dejó de ser densa. Dejó de ser ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, realmente nunca fue ajena. Simplemente tenía una especie de filtro selectivo que bloqueaba automáticamente ese tipo de situaciones 'incómodas'. Y comenzó a reinterpretar las situaciones anteriores que vivió con él. Todas las artimañas de Yashiro y el Presidente quedaron ahora expuestas con claridad meridiana. Mil y un momentos vividos con él que ahora veía con otros ojos. Sus conversaciones con el pollo sobre la chica de secundaria... Era ella, claro... El beso de agradecimiento por su gelatina al vino (él había cambiado de sentido en el último momento), su vida como los hermanos Heel (llena de dobles significados y terriblemente sensual), todas sus atenciones, todos sus gestos, todos sus abrazos… Su encuentro con Corn… Su beso con Corn… Porque sí, ella ya lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta solita. Y se ofendió. Todo este tiempo su príncipe de las hadas había estado junto a ella, y él no le dijo nada. Le dieron ganas de… Bueno, el caso es que estuvo dos semanas sin hablarle. Y Tsuruga se estaba volviendo loco, porque no sabía qué es lo que había hecho mal, qué había pasado para que Kyoko estuviera enfadada con él. Una tarde en el despacho de su mánager, a través de la puerta entreabierta, lo encontró casi dándose cabezazos contra la pared, mientras Yashiro intentaba calmarlo, y le decía "Habla con Kyoko-chan, pregúntale qué es lo que está mal, Ren". Por supuesto que se quedó espiando la conversación. Y Ren diciendo, "Me odia, me odia… Sabe algo y me odia…", "¿Qué es lo que sabe, Ren?", "Cosas de mi pasado, cosas que no puedo contarle…", "Pues deberías… Si quieres tener alguna posibilidad con ella, deberías hacerlo". Ella, después que se calmó, había decidido darle tiempo para que él mismo le contara su historia, pero ni forma, oiga… Este hombre es un indeciso…

Pues nada, Kyoko empezó a dejar caer pistas. Que cuánto echaba de menos a Corn, que se había alegrado mucho de haberlo visto en Guam, "Recuerda, Tsuruga-san, que él fue mi primer beso. Me encantaría volver a verlo". Ni caso… Otro día, estaba ella comentando que cómo habría sido su vida, que qué dificultades habría tenido que sufrir el pobre Corn, que a ella le encantaría poder ayudarle, que ojalá él le contara sus penas y compartiera con ella su dolor. Ni caso… Un día le llegó a decir directamente que quería hablar con Corn, que necesitaba hablar con Corn. Tsuruga la miró a los ojos, con cierta tristeza, y le dijo "¿Cómo podría ayudarte yo?". Ella lo miró con furia, cerró los puños, cuadró la espalda y alzó la barbilla. Le lanzó de nuevo un par de puñales con la mirada y se dio la vuelta y se largó.

Tsuruga Ren no pillaba las indirectas…

Lory se dio cuenta, por supuesto… Había poco que se le escapara, y la evolución de Kyoko no fue una excepción. Una tarde la convocó a su despacho y habló con ella. Al término de la conversación la había declarado formalmente graduada de la Sección Love Me. Y empezó a buscar guiones para preparar su debut. Esto, obviamente, supuso un revuelo en el entorno inmediato de Kyoko. La chispa saltó, y el rumor se extendió por LME. El miembro nº 1 de Love Me ¡graduado! Mogami-san ¡curada! ¿Estaría enamorada? Sí, solo podía ser eso. Solo podía graduarse en Love Me si encontraba el amor. El amor la había alcanzado. Y Tsuruga Ren enloqueció…

Pobre hombre… A las maquilladoras cada vez les costaba más disimular las sombras púrpuras de sus ojos. El insomnio también estaba destrozando su capacidad de atención. Se estaba volviendo lento. Y se olvidó POR PRIMERA VEZ de sus líneas durante una escena… Takarada Lory tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Preparó una encerrona…

Con excusas varias, acabó reuniendo a Ren y Kyoko en la antesala de su oficina. La tensión era insoportable. Kyoko, dolida. Ren, desesperado. Parecían dos resortes a punto de saltar, solo esperando a ver cuál sería el primero.

- Mogami-san…

- Tsuruga-san…

- Felicidades por tu debut.

- Muchísimas gracias, senpai -a Ren se le retorció el corazón en el pecho con la palabrita de marras. 'Asúmelo, Ren. Solo serás su senpai para ella', pensaba.

- Y felicidades por librarte de tu maldición rosa. Sabrás el rumor que corre por ahí.

- Sí, algo me han dicho…

- Entonces ¿es cierto?

- ¿El qué?

Sí, Kyoko lo estaba haciendo sufrir adrede. No quería ponerle las cosas fáciles. Ren tomó aire pesadamente y contestó:

- Que estás enamorada.

- Ah ¿eso?

- ¿Es cierto?

- Pues sí.

Pobre Ren… Casi pudo oírse el ruido de su corazón al romperse en pedazos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, en un intento inútil de aliviar el dolor. Y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, le dijo:

- Me alegro por ti. Espero que seas muy feliz con él.

- ¿Con él?

- Shotaro…

- ¡¿Shotaro?!

- ¿…?

- Shotaro hace ya tiempo que no forma parte de mi vida.

- ¿No? Y entonces ¿quién es él?

- Tsuruga-san… De verdad que no sé qué hacer contigo…

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

- ¿…?

- ¿No hay nada que quieras comentarme?

Y Ren callado… La miraba con una inmensa tristeza, pero no decía nada. Y Kyoko sentía cómo se le encendían las mejillas hasta que no pudo más y entonces le espetó:

- Pues ahí te quedas, Corn, Kuon, o como quieras llamarte hoy…

Ahora sí. Ahora sí que reaccionó Ren. Se levantó de un salto del sillón, y le agarró la mano antes de que se le escapara.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Pues claro…

- ¿Y podrás perdonarme por no decírtelo?

- Tsuruga-san, ya hace tiempo que te perdoné por eso…

Y ves entonces cómo una luz de reconocimiento destella en sus ojos.

- Aaah… ¿Fue aquella vez…?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

- De Corn a Kuon solo había un paso. Era lógico. No sé cómo no lo vi antes.

- ¿Pero cómo supiste que yo era Corn?

- ¿En serio pensaste que la excusa de la magia duraría para siempre?

Ren tuvo la decencia de sentirse compungido. Ah, sí, para que conste, aún estaban tomados de la mano.

- Por cierto, está muy feo eso de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de una inocente doncella.

Ren tragó saliva.

- Y peor aún ir por ahí robando besos a las muchachas.

- ¡Eh! Que yo no voy por ahí robando besos.

- ¿No?

- No. Quien te oiga, diría que voy por la vida corrompiendo doncellas. Y no es eso. No hay nadie más. Solo tú.

- Solo yo ¿qué?

- Me vas a hacer decirlo ¿verdad?

- ¿El qué, Tsuruga-san?

- Eres cruel, Mogami-san.

- Cruel ¿por qué?

- Me tienes rendido a tus pies y te recreas en ello.

- Bueno, eres tú quien no pilla una indirecta…


	2. Chapter 2

Habían empezado a salir a escondidas…

No es que se avergonzaran de su relación, no. Era que no querían tener a los paparazzi pegados a sus talones a todas horas. No se le conocían historias ni escándalos a Tsuruga Ren, y si ahora de repente, se corría la voz de que tenía novia, y novia formal nada menos, no habría manera de que los dejaran en paz. No les dejarían disfrutar de la etapa más bonita de un noviazgo. Esa etapa inicial en la que el corazón se abre al otro, y se descubre totalmente, revelando a la vez su fuerza y su inseguridad, expresando la confianza mutua de un amor que se sabe plenamente correspondido. Además, el hecho de que Hongo Mio estuviera saliendo con Katsuki, haría correr ríos de tinta. _La joven Mogami Kyoko, novia de Tsuruga Ren, ¿Cómo consiguió su papel en _Dark Moon_? ¿Cómo llegó a ser Natsu?_ No, no… Mejor evitarse las especulaciones. Mejor que siguiera siendo un secreto. La prensa rosa se volvería loca… Así que no. No se lo habían dicho a nadie.

Bueeeno… Mejor sería que precisara este dato. Es cierto que había un muy selecto número de personas que sí sabían de esta relación. Yashiro era uno de ellos, por supuesto, siempre el más fiel paladín de esta pareja desde el principio. El día que se enteró estuvo en modo _fangirl full_ hasta quedar exhausto. Los ojos le chispeaban con chiribitas, las manos abanaban el aire a una velocidad absolutamente increíble para un ser humano, y finalmente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cayó desmayado al suelo de puro agotamiento. Moko-san también, desde luego. En calidad de BFF de Kyoko, como dirían los angloparlantes (en mi tierra se dice 'amiga del alma' o 'mejor amiga pa'siempre'), y recurriendo a un descarado chantaje emocional, le había sonsacado a la muchacha toda la historia. Toda. Desde los tiempos de la infancia de Corn y Kyoko, pasando por la nebulosa de voluptuosidad que fueron los hermanos Heel (con el estreno de la película ya era pública la identidad de Cain Heel), sin olvidar lo que pasó en Guam con Corn. Nada fue dicho sobre el nombre real de Kuon. Ese secreto era solo suyo. Así que al final, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, Kanae tuvo que aceptar que Tsuruga era bueno para su amiga. Y digno de ella, y más le valía, porque de lo contrario tendría una 'charla' con él… La muchacha brillaba, resplandecía, y a pesar de que Kanae antes había competido con el actor por la atención de su amiga, supo con certeza que Kyoko siempre conseguiría tiempo para su mejor amiga. Como símbolo de su aprobación, se dejó abrazar, ejem, más bien estrujar… Bueno, solo un poco… Y finalmente, el último participante de esta élite secreta era Takarada Lory, Presidente de LME, Gran Maestro Conspirador y Titiritero Mayor del Reino. Ese mismo… Era feliz por el hecho de que el hijo de sus amigos por fin se hubiera deshecho de la máscara que era Tsuruga Ren. Por lo menos ante una persona podía ser él mismo. Por lo menos ante una persona no se sentiría obligado a fingir ser un personaje inventado. Y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Mogami Kyoko. La muchacha por la cual fue fundada _ex professo_ la Sección Love Me. Sí, cuando él la vio en la audición lo supo. Ella estaba destinada a algo grande. Toda esa fuerza, toda esa energía contenida en una persona tan pequeñita, solo podía conducir al éxito. Con la adecuada guía, por supuesto. Y claro, cuando al principio vio que sus dos proyectos favoritos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, le hizo gracia. Pero luego, cuando empezó a ver señales de interés por parte de Ren, saltó de alegría. Era la primera vez en más de cinco años que Hizuri Kuon mostraba interés por algo o alguien que no fuera la actuación. ¡Demonios, era la primera vez que mostraba siquiera una emoción real! Así que se dispuso a tender sus redes amatorias. Pero la joven Kyoko también estaba rota, por lo que esto podía demorar muuucho tiempo. Aunque la idea de que ambos hayan podido encontrar consuelo y sanación para sus heridas en el otro, era casi demasiado perfecta como para no hacer una película con esta historia. O un manga. Sí, un manga estaría bien. Hmm, tendría que hablar con la gente del departamento creativo…

* * *

><p>En medio de la vorágine emocional de su noviazgo, Kyoko había descubierto que su novio era celoso. Muy celoso. No es que realmente lo hubiera descubierto, sino más bien confirmado. Las miradas asesinas que lanzaba a los desafortunados mortales que se atrevían a poner sus ojos en ella, eran las mismas que ella conocía de Cain Heel. Así que nunca fueron fingidas. No fueron parte de una actuación. En los primeros días de su relación, Kuon le confesó que el personaje de Cain se le había escapado una y mil veces cuando ella era Setsu. Y que había sido una mezcla extraña de placer y tortura estar con ella, vivir con ella, pero sin poder decirle nada. Y sobre todo aquella noche… La noche en que ella lo marcó… Le dijo que admiraba la forma en que ella lo había rescatado del monstruo de ojos verdes que le había poseído, y cómo había dado fin a una situación que podría haber acabado de una forma bien distinta. Kyoko estaba roja como un tomate mientras él le contaba, como podrán suponer.<p>

Dormían juntos. Castamente, mentes enfermas… Con la excusa de que ya lo habían hecho antes, Kuon la enredó y acabó con ella en la cama. Sin sangrados nasales, señoras, por favor… Incluso Kyoko llegó a acostumbrarse pronto a dormir en la misma cama que su novio. Y lo cierto es que disfrutaba de la sensación del calor del otro cuerpo junto al suyo, con el hombre al que amaba abrazándola como si no la fuera a soltar nunca. Y Kuon todavía no se lo creía. No. Tanto tiempo esperando a que Kyoko sanara de las heridas del Fuwa, y ahora la tenía en sus brazos, y en su cama... Bueno, bueno…, mejor dejar aparte esa clase de pensamientos por ahora…

Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos en el apartamento de Kuon. Salían a comer por ahí, a pasear, desde luego, pero Tsuruga Ren era una figura demasiado conocida como para tener una cita tranquila. Así que el apartamento pasó de ser un lugar de oscura soledad a ser el hogar al que se apresuraba a regresar, ansiando que Kyoko ya hubiera vuelto del trabajo, para llenarlo con su luz.

Uno de esos días, él le contó la historia completa de su vida. Incluida la muerte de Rick. Los dos lloraron. Él, por la culpa que aún cargaba, y ella, por el dolor que él había tenido que soportar a solas. Y un día Kuon se dio cuenta que hacía meses que no tenía pesadillas. Meses en los que no soñaba con la sangre de Rick sobre el asfalto. Cuando se lo dijo a su novia (sí, su novia…, le encantaba decirlo), ella le dijo que había llegado la hora. "¿La hora de qué?", "De volver a ver a tus padres".

* * *

><p>Acordaron hacerles creer que viajaría ella sola. Kuu la había invitado mil veces a ir a los Estados Unidos y así conocer a su esposa, Juliena, más que nada para que le diera un par de consejos de cocina a su esposa, le decía burlón. Kyoko estaba de los nervios con la idea de conocer a los padres de su novio (sí, su novio…, a ella también le encantaba decirlo). Ya no iba a ver a sus padres postizos, no, eran los padres de su novio. Un asunto totalmente diferente.<p>

Hizuri Kuu estaba muy emocionado por ver a su otro Kuon. Su esposa había insistido en ir con él al aeropuerto, porque se moría de ganas de conocer finalmente a la muchacha que le había robado el corazón a los dos hombres de su vida. Kuu le había contado su triste historia y ella, siendo como era, solo quería abrazarla y hacerla sentir querida y amada. Juliena ya la quería. Y eso que jamás la había visto. Pero la amaba. La amaba por rescatar a su hijo de la oscuridad. La amaba por habérselo devuelto. Las conversaciones telefónicas con su hijo de momento deberían bastarle. Pero el teléfono era más de lo que tuvo nunca durante casi seis años. Y eso se lo debía a Kyoko, y ya tan solo por eso, la querría por siempre.

Cuando Kyoko salió de la zona de equipajes fue recibida por dos abrazos de oso rompehuesos que la dejaron sin aire en los pulmones. Le llenaron de besos la cara, alabaron su belleza, la volvieron a abrazar y besar. Kyoko, roja-roja, no estaba acostumbrada a esas efusiones occidentales y estaba muerta de la vergüenza, feliz, sin duda, pero muerta de la vergüenza. Cuando el ataque de cariños terminó, le preguntaron por sus maletas.

- Aquí -dijo una voz. Un hombre muy alto, de pelo negro y mirada intensa, con un cigarrillo apagado en la boca, y un abrigo raído negro, con un aura oscura de vacío a su alrededor, fue quien les contestó.

- No puede ser… Tú… Eres tú… No puede ser... ¡KUON!

Y ya está. Ahora le tocaba a él. Abrazos de oso, besos, más besos, más abrazos, más besos, y lágrimas, muchas lágrimas. De todos. Los tres del abrazo lloraban y reían, y Kyoko también lloraba y sonreía al verlos. Los Hizuri reunidos, después de tanto tiempo…

* * *

><p>Ya durante la cena, hablando entre risas de las dificultades de aprendizaje del japonés de Kuon cuando era niño, Kyoko les empezó a contar la historia del 'tentekomai', y Kuon, que se había quedado a cuadros, boquiabierto, la interrumpió.<p>

- Tú… tú… ¿Tú eras el pollo?

- Huy, sí. ¿No te lo había dicho?

- No, Kyoko, no me lo habías dicho.

- ¿Estás molesto?

- El pollo al que le confié mis secretos, mi amor prohibido por una menor de edad, tú. El pollo eras tú… Todo este tiempo… Y tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti… ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

- Pero, Kuon, yo no lo sabía. Me vine a dar cuenta tarde, cuando empecé a pensar que quizás tú estuvieras interesado en mí. Solo entonces me permití hacer suposiciones… Y si vamos a hablar de guardar secretos, mejor te callas, _CORN_, porque tienes las de perder…

Sus padres habían presenciado la escena en silencio, mirando de hito en hito, al uno y al otro. Hasta que no pudieron contenerse más y estallaron en carcajadas. Increíble, su hijo, metro noventa de hombre, acallado por una simple mirada de esta chiquilla. Bien, con ella a su lado, Kuon estaría bien. Ella es perfecta para él…

Y el resto de la noche, entre risas, abrazos y besos, porque los Hizuri son así de efusivos, les contaron a sus padres cómo se habían conocido, sus días de verano en Kyoto, la historia del pollo y sus consejos de amor, y cómo Kyoko se había graduado en Love Me, y a Kyoko le contaron muchas anécdotas del Kuon niño, la mayoría vergonzosas para él, para deleite de sus padres y disfrute de Kyoko.

Cuando llegó la hora de retirarse, resulta que solo habían preparado una habitación. Y Kyoko estaba colorada ante la idea de compartir cama en la casa de los padres de su novio. Viendo esto, le propusieron arreglar rápidamente otro dormitorio, pero al final la muchacha dijo "No, está bien, Otou-san, no hace falta. Solamente vamos a dormir". Y Kuon vira la cabeza para otro lado, ahogando una mezcla de resoplido y carcajada.

* * *

><p>Y entre una cosa y otra, llevaban casi año y medio de novios.<p>

La fama de Kyoko había ido creciendo más y más con cada nuevo papel. Los aceptaba siempre como un desafío personal y se enfrentaba al reto con todo su espíritu. Se había hecho un nombre por sí misma, exclusivamente por su propio trabajo y esfuerzo, sin depender de asociaciones con nadie. Los directores se acostumbraban rápidamente a sus excentricidades, dado su buen carácter y su buena disposición al trabajo. Por supuesto, llegó el momento de su primer beso en pantalla, y no era con Tsuruga Ren, no… Lástima… Medio LME había esperado que ese beso fuera con Tsuruga y la otra mitad quería ser el actor masculino que besara a Kyouko. Pero bueno, lo que nadie sabía era cuánto practicó Kyoko ese beso con su novio… Mucho…

Aunque a Kyoko no le hacía falta practicar el beso. A esas alturas de su vida dominaba la técnica a la perfección. Era besar a otro hombre el verdadero problema. La idea no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos. Ni a Kuon ni a Kyoko. Ambos sabían que profesionalmente algún día llegaría ese momento. Sabían que el beso no sería real, pero 'debía' parecer real. Pues la famosa Regla de Oro del Corazón del Actor tuvo que ser aplicada. Una regla que fue inventada sobre la marcha para serenar los nervios de una inocente Kyoko, era ahora lo único que les daba cierta tranquilidad de espíritu.

Como pareja, ya habían vivido antes esta situación, pero a la inversa. Kuon había logrado evitar con más o menos éxito tener que besar realmente a su compañera de reparto. Cierto es que a veces era una cuestión óptica, según el ángulo de la cámara y de los actores. Pero a veces no. Él tenía años de experiencia en estos temas, y aunque con Katsuki sus papeles románticos se incrementaron, desde que su corazón fue robado por cierta muchacha, no le gustaban estas escenas. Y desde que eran novios, menos aún. Se sentía como si le estuviera siendo infiel. Aunque fuera una actuación. Aunque fuera todo mentira. Así que no. Evitaba esos papeles como podía. Y cuando no era posible, se distanciaba mentalmente de la escena que representaba, como si fuera otro. O bien imaginaba que era Kyoko a quien besaba. Hasta el día que pudiera trabajar con ella cara a cara. Eso sería ya un asunto bien distinto.

Kuon siempre había fantaseado con ser él su primer beso en pantalla. Siempre había pensado que esa iba a ser la única forma de llegar a besarla. Y quizás algunos besos más con la excusa de ensayar la escena. Pero ahora era su novio. Y como novio, no le gustaba nada la idea de que otro hombre tocara esos labios que eran solo para él, pero como actor, entendía que era inevitable. La profesionalidad ante todo. Y él tendría que sobreponerse a esa ansiedad, y no delatarse, porque si no, Kyoko se pondría aún más nerviosa, y eso repercutiría en su actuación.

Pues finalmente llegó el día del rodaje de la temida escena. Los dos se dijeron adiós con normalidad, con un beso de despedida suave en los labios, como hacían siempre. "Estaré en casa cuando termines", dijo Kuon, "Iré directamente para allá", le dijo ella. Aunque en cuanto perdieron de vista al otro, dejaron de fingir que no pasaba nada.

A Kuon las horas se le hicieron eternas. Ya no faltaba mucho y él se estaba entreteniendo en dibujar un camino circular en la moqueta del salón, con sus pies como instrumento de dibujo, por puro desgaste, dando vueltas y más vueltas, mientras esperaba a que ella regresara del plató. Por fin oyó las llaves en la puerta. Ella entró como una exhalación, y sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos, se arrojó en sus brazos.

- Bésame, Kuon, porque hoy me ha besado otro.

Kuon no pensó más e inmediatamente estrelló sus labios en los de ella. Fue un beso feroz y hambriento. Un beso salvaje que reclamaba esa boca como suya. Por completo.

- ¿Cuántas tomas? -preguntó él en algún momento antes de seguir besándola.

- ¿Eh? -atinó a decir Kyoko.

- ¿Cuántas tomas hicieron falta para la escena del beso? -Kuon se separó un poco más solo para ver bien su cara.

- Ah, una… Solo una… A la primera…

- Esa es mi chica…

Y se volvió a sumergir en su boca… Más pausadamente esta vez, más gentilmente. Kuon se perdía en ella mientras Kyoko entrelazaba sus lenguas. Él empezó a gemir en su boca y ella le hizo eco. Pero cuando el ritmo empezó a aumentar, Kuon, de mala gana y con un suspiro, se separó, apoyando su frente en la de Kyoko.

- La cena… tenemos que hacer la cena.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí… tienes razón…

Y ahí te ves a Kyoko con la vista borrosa y las piernas convertidas en mantequilla, intentando picar la verdura con un cuchillo extremadamente afilado. Y a Kuon, con la cabeza en otro sitio, mirando sin ver, intentando encender un fogón que ni siquiera estaba abierto, mientras el gas se escapa por el de al lado. Un peligro, estos dos…

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba, las cosas iban estupendamente entre ellos, y a su relación solo le quedaba ya dar el siguiente paso. Consumar. Sí, eso mismo, consumar. Hacer el amor, fundirse totalmente en el otro y convertirse en uno.<p>

Hay que entender que Kyoko es muy tradicional y cree firmemente en entregar su virginidad a su esposo en la noche de bodas. Él lo sabía desde incluso antes de enamorarse de ella. Y Kuon la respetaba, a ella y sus convicciones. Así que esas cosas nunca se hablaron, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, porque se daban por entendidas. Él nunca presionó por ir más allá, y jamás la puso en la tesitura de tener que decidir si sí o no.

Aunque otra cuestión era la castidad. Y el deseo… Ellos tenían sus noches apasionadas, pobladas de mil besos de fuego y haciendo lo que se denomina 'trabajos manuales', pero de ahí no habían pasado. Ren y su famoso autocontrol. Puesto a prueba una y otra vez. No es que él se quejara con lo que ya tenía. No podía, ni quería. El sexo solo es una parte más en una relación de pareja. Kyoko lo amaba, él amaba a Kyoko. Era feliz. Por primera vez en años, muchos años, era sincera y honestamente feliz. La luz brillaba en su vida. Y algún día esa mujer menuda, esa mujer que siempre fue su destino, sería su esposa. Oh sí, él lo tenía claro. Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Pero resulta que Kyoko quería más. Porque ella se encendía bajo su toque (Pues claro…, dirán ustedes). Una no es de piedra… Se derretía en sus brazos, y sabía que le esperaba un mundo nuevo por conocer. Y solo había una forma de 'hacerlo' que concordara con sus valores. Matrimonio. La gran palabra.

A ver, no se piensen ustedes que solo querría casarse por disfrutar de los beneficios del lecho conyugal. Nooo. Ella ya tenía claro que Hizuri Kuon era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. El hombre que sería su compañero, su amigo y su marido. El hombre junto al que quería envejecer. Y ya era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Pues eso, matrimonio…

Pues nada. Otra vez a dejar caer indirectas…

Una revista de vestidos de novia por casualidad olvidada sobre la mesita de café del salón, bien a la vista…

Una conversación casual sobre la próxima boda de dos compañeros, y la envidia que le darían a más de una…

Una historia al azar con los tipos de boda que se celebraban en el ryokan… Aquí Kuon arrugó la nariz. Todo lo que oliera al Fuwa, le seguía disgustando. Aunque la palabra correcta sería otra…

El uso y abuso del visionado de películas románticas americanas sobre bodas o damas de honor… Tanto Kuon como Kyoko acabaron por no poder soportar el empalago de tanto dulce…

Y finalmente, la parada totalmente casual y en absoluto planificada en una joyería en la que acabaron probándose alianzas…

Que no. Que Kuon no se daba por aludido. Ni caso… Ya solo le quedaba decírselo directamente. Pero le daba vergüenza. Tampoco quería ser ella la que sacara el tema. Una cosa eran las indirectas y otra bien distinta decirle a la cara que quería casarse ya. Y además, debía ser el hombre quien realizara la propuesta. Pues se resignó a que el momento llegara cuando tuviera que llegar. No le quedaba más remedio… Aghh… ¿Por qué Kuon no pillará sus indirectas?

* * *

><p>Un día como cualquier otro Kuon la sorprendió para salir de escapada de fin de semana. Tenían reserva en un hotel rural a un par de horas en coche de Tokyo. Era un edificio de madera que imitaba el tradicional estilo japonés, con tejados a dos y a cuatro aguas, y sus característicos aleros curvos, con espacios diáfanos divididos por tenues puertas corredizas de papel de arroz, y suelos de tatami. Un estilo antiguo que no se alejaba mucho del rústico ryokan en el que se había criado. Pero oh, sorpresa, tenían un <em>onsen<em> en su habitación. Una pequeña piscina de aguas termales en la terraza de su habitación solo para ellos.

Kuon se llevó el susto de su vida cuando al volver de recepción la encontró dormida dentro del _onsen_. Con mucha delicadeza, para no despertarla, la sacó del agua, la envolvió en una toalla, y la tendió en el futón que ya había preparado el servicio del hotel. "Oh, Kyoko, no puedes ir dándome esos sustos... ¿Qué sería de mí si me faltaras?". Se tendió a su lado, la envolvió en sus brazos y dejó que el sueño le venciera.

Era algo tarde cuando se despertaron de su larga siesta, pero el servicio de comedor aún estaba abierto y pudieron disfrutar de una cena tradicional. Desde luego no era igual que la de Kyoko, todo hay que decirlo, pero comieron con apetito. Sí, Kuon también…

Lo más hermoso del hotel eran sus magníficos y amplios jardines. Y después de cenar, fueron a dar un paseo. La noche de primavera era apacible y el perfume de las mil flores saturaba los sentidos. Los pétalos de las flores de sakura volaban libremente. Era casi el fin de _hanami_, la época del año en que Japón acudía a sus parques y jardines para contemplar la belleza de sus cerezos en flor. Pero no se veía a nadie más esta noche. Con Kyoko de su mano, llegaron hasta un pequeño lago junto al que había un banco de madera y en él se sentaron a admirar la noche.

El cielo estrellado se reflejaba en las calmas aguas del lago como en un espejo. Kuon tenía a Kyoko recostada en su pecho al abrigo de sus brazos.

- Kyoko…

- Hmm…

- Kyoko… ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

- Claro que sí, Kuon, y lo sabes…

- Pues entonces ya es hora…

- ¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué?

Kuon emitió un suspiró y se separó de ella para mirarla.

- Mogami-san… Mogami Kyoko…

- ¿M-Mogami? K-Kuon… ¿Por qué vuelvo a ser Mogami-san? ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Nada… ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?

- Me estás asustando… E-Estoy asustada…

- Je… Pues anda que yo…

- Kuon… ¿Qué está pasando?

Kuon le besa suavemente en la frente y se pone en pie. Kyoko lo mira sin comprender. Kuon hinca una rodilla en el suelo. Sus ojos al mismo nivel que los suyos. Ella, ruborizada hasta límites insospechados. Él, con una sonrisa tierna, ligeramente divertida, todo hay que decirlo, saca de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo.

- Mogami-san, te quiero más de lo que podrás saber nunca. Quiero pasarme toda la vida demostrándotelo… ¿Me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa y mi compañera para siempre?

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Claro que sí!

- Me ha parecido entender que has dicho que sí, ¿verdad? -la sonrisa divina de Kuon, la auténtica, se dibuja en su cara.

Kyoko se recompone y adopta un aire solemne antes de contestar:

- Ejem, perdona… -inspira-. Sí, Hizuri Kuon, estaré encantada de aceptar tu proposición de matrimonio. Seré -quiero ser- tu esposa.

- Amor mío, me haces el más feliz de los hombres -le dice mientras le pone el anillo, para luego besar la mano que lleva el símbolo de su promesa. Y con un movimiento fluido, tira de la mano de Kyoko y la atrae hacia él para abrazarla y besarla. Un beso tierno, dulce…, pero cuando las manos de Kyoko se entierran en su pelo, acercándolo más, y ella entra en su boca, Kuon ahoga un gemido extasiado. Se pone en pie con ella en sus brazos y en su boca.

- Kyoko… -acierta a decir, sin soltarla…

- ¿Hmm?

- Kyoko…

- Kyoko está muy ocupada en estos momentos, Hizuri-san… -le responde ella guiñándole un ojo.

- Cariño, hay más gente por aquí…

Opss. Ahora sí. Salta de los brazos de Kuon como si nunca hubiera estado en ellos, se estira el vestido, intentando disipar el rubor furioso de sus mejillas, y se pone recta, en actitud formal, lista para un _dogeza_ ante los desconocidos, cuando Kuon la toma de la mano, y se la lleva rápidamente por otro camino.

Van de vuelta al hotel tomados de la mano. Kuon admirando a Kyoko, y Kyoko alternando entre el anillo y Kuon.

- ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que nos vamos a casar?

- Creo que eso es lo que te acabo de preguntar…

- ¡Kuon!

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- ¡No te rías de mí!

- Ni en sueños, amor mío…

- Pues es lo que estás haciendo…

- Nop.

- Pero el anillo… ¿Cómo supiste el que me gustaba?

- Kyoko… ¿De veras crees que no me daría cuenta?

- Perdona… Yo…, yo no las tenía todas conmigo…

- Mujer, ¿pensabas que no había pillado la indirecta?

- …

- Dilo un poco más alto, mi vida…

- Sí…

- Pues no, amor mío, esta vez te entendí perfectamente…


	3. Chapter 3

Hizuri Kyoko no sabía cómo contárselo a su marido.

Shotaro la había hecho vomitar. Tal cual. Entró por la puerta del plató como si fuera su casa, otra vez largando porquerías por la boca, cualquier cosa menos un piropo, a voz en grito exigiéndole que cumpliera su parte de la apuesta y se largara a Kyoto, de vuelta con el rabo entre las patas, al ryokan de sus padres, porque estarían encantados de tener una sirvienta gratis. Kyoko se le quedó mirando, más bien apenada ante la escena que estaba montando el que fuera su 'amor' de juventud. Le asqueaba. Ya no lo reconocía. No sabía quién era. Ya no quedaba nada del muchacho lleno de ilusiones con el que se crió. Sí, le asqueaba. Y sintió entonces cómo la náusea ascendía por su garganta. Fue inevitable. Sin poderlo impedir, como una manguera a chorro sin control, todo su almuerzo quedó expuesto sobre los carísimos pantalones de cuero y las botas súperfashion tachonadas de cadenas de Fuwa Shotaro. Cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse, podría decir, a simple vista, exactamente qué es lo que había almorzado Kyoko. Sí, de rodilla para abajo, Shotaro lucía nuevos colores en su indumentaria. Su cara reflejaba perfectamente el pasmo y el estupor ante la 'metafórica' respuesta de Kyoko. ¿Pero él se preocupó por ella? No, qué va… Siguió con su retahíla de sapos y culebras verbales, a los que ahora podía añadir el calificativo de 'fábrica de vómito', sin que nadie pudiera contradecir tal epíteto, y finalmente se largó, con la vana esperanza de poder deshacerse del contenido estomacal de Kyoko antes de su próxima entrevista. Mejor tíralos, Sho… O el olor te perseguirá por siempre…

El ¿pobre? Shotaro no sabía qué hacer con Kyoko. Recordaba su última gran pelea, hace ya más de dos años. Ella lo había mirado, casi con ternura, y se fue, dejándolo hablando y peleando solo. Desde entonces, casi no la había visto. Sabía que ya la había perdido. Ya no despertaba en ella deseos de venganza, ni furias ni rencores. La había perdido… Pero cuando se enteró de su boda, había vuelto a más o menos acosarla. Buscándola y haciéndose el encontradizo. Había estado medio año fuera del país de gira por Asia y promocionándose en los Estados Unidos, y Shoko-san no le había dicho nada de las noticias sobre su compromiso que inundaban la prensa y los medios. Así que cuando regresó a Japón y se enteró, ella ya llevaba dos meses casada. Y con el actorucho ese de Tsuruga Ren, nada menos. La explosión del Señor de los Demonios fue épica, de tintes legendarios. Su grito de furia llegó a escucharse en las habitaciones de la planta baja. Y eso que se alojaban en un quinto piso… El mobiliario tuvo que ser renovado porque no quedó mueble intacto, no quedó nada que no hubiera sufrido la dolorosa ira desatada de ese corazón roto. Él se seguía engañando a sí mismo, desde luego. Se había negado a aceptar que la amaba. Y ya tan solo por eso, jamás habría podido recuperarla. Toda idea que tuviera ese negativo concepto como punto de partida, siempre estuvo destinada al fracaso. "No la quiero", se decía. Déjalo, Shotaro, ya lo sabemos…

Aquel día, con la noticia aún sin asimilar, le había exigido a Shoko que averiguara dónde estaba Kyoko. Su mánager hizo lo que se le pidió, aunque tuvo el buen criterio de contactar antes con su colega Yashiro e informarle y prevenirle de la situación. Así pues, Fuwa Sho había elegido muy mal momento para enfrentarse a Kyoko. Venía por el camino rumiando su ira y alimentándola, dejándose envolver por ella. "Ese actor de medio pelo se había llevado por fin a la cama al demonio cambia-formas de Kyoko. ¿Qué verá en ella? No me deja otra opción, a reclamar la apuesta de marras… Pues le iban a oír. Sí…". Por fin la encontró. Y se frenó en seco. Allí la vio, hablando con otros miembros del rodaje. Por un instante le faltó el aire. Bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? La vida de casada le sentaba muy bien a Kyoko… ¿Siempre había brillado tanto? ¿Siempre había sido tan linda? Porque resplandecía… Estaba radiante… No sabes nada, Shotaro.

Cuando se repuso de la impresión de volverla a ver, fue a por ella, con un ataque directo a la yugular reclamando la apuesta de las narices, vociferando para quien quisiera escucharle que esta-buena-para-nada tenía que volver a Kyoto a fregar el suelo de la casa de sus padres. Y mientras tanto, Kyoko le ignoraba supinamente, mirándose las uñas, con cara de mortal aburrimiento. Juraría que en algún momento la llamó algo muy feo. Bah, da igual. Ni caso… Y Shotaro seguía largando mierda por la boca…

Inesperadamente, una mano enorme lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, lo cargó en vilo, y se encontró clavado contra la pared, casi comiéndose la pintura, y con los pies agitándose buscando un apoyo que no existía. Una voz tronó.

- ¿Qué le estabas diciendo a mi mujer, Fuwa? -Tsuruga le dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara-. Te agradecería que vigilaras tu lenguaje con ella. Nadie podría culparme por defender a mi esposa. Si ahora te partiera la cara, la gente que hay aquí hasta me daría las gracias… -dejó que finalmente sus pies tocaran el suelo-. Pero te salvas porque ella es buena y amable, mejor persona que yo, de hecho, -y aquí bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro preñado de amenazas-, así que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, porque puede que la próxima vez, yo no sea tan benevolente… -y lo soltó. Sho se resbaló por la pared, sin que sus piernas tuvieran fuerzas para sostenerlo.

Oh, tuvo miedo… Sí que lo tuvo. Algo oscuro y peligroso, algo antiguo e insondable, le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos…

- Quedas advertido, Fuwa.

Y Kyoko entonces se fue del brazo de su esposo, seguidos por Yashiro. Ella le dedicó una última mirada, entre triste y risueña, que solo parecía decir "Ahí te quedas, Sho-ta-ro…".

Y ahora esto. La vomitona…

Pero claro, él no podía estarse quieto. Como si no le hubieran dejado claro que 'algo' podría pasarle. Él siguió buscándola. La vio dos o tres veces más. Hasta el día del vómito. Ahí quedó vencido… En esta era de la tecnología, donde cualquiera tiene un móvil con cámara, el incidente había sido grabado. ¿El cantante Fuwa Sho montando un espectáculo a grito limpio, y la actriz Kyouko, la mujer de Tsuruga Ren? Un bocado demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo escapar. Así que ahora la historia de su vergüenza quedaba registrada desde varios ángulos. A perpetuidad. Cómo Tsuruga Kyoko lo dejaba bañado en vómito… No podría recuperarse nunca…

Al final resulta que Kuon se enteró antes por las redes sociales que por su esposa. Kyoko nerviosa y temiendo que llegara con una aura de negra ira sobre su cabeza y con ganas de romperle un par de dientes a Shotaro, y en vez de eso, quien entró por la puerta fue un hombre muerto de risa con el móvil en la mano. Saludó a su mujer con un beso y le enseñó las estadísticas de visualización del vídeo. Astronómicas. Y solo habían pasado un par de horas.

- Creo que ya lo he visto unas veinte veces, cariño. La verdad es que es espléndido, ni hecho adrede. Espero que el incidente sirva al menos para que nos deje en paz de una vez.

Tras advertir el silencio avergonzado de su mujer, le dice:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Porque no creo que fuera por ver al Fuwa, no sería él quien te hiciera vomitar. ¿Te encuentras bien? -y lleva su mano a su frente, para comprobar si tiene fiebre.

- No, nada, estoy bien. Me tuvo que haber sentado mal el almuerzo.

- Oh, sí… Ese almuerzo que se llevó puesto encima Shotaro. Literalmente…

* * *

><p>La vida del matrimonio Tsuruga era ahora algo más tranquila. Los paparazzi ¡por fin! habían dejado de perseguirles buscando carnaza para vender. Simplemente porque no había nada que pudiera ser vendido. No había adicciones escandalosas, ni aventuras ilícitas ni romances secretos. No. Eran un matrimonio aburrido. Para la prensa, que conste. Muchos habían pensado al principio que esta boda era un montaje publicitario para remontar índices de popularidad. Lo cual era una absoluta tontería. Tsuruga seguía siendo el actor nº 1 de Japón. Y Kyoko subía y subía puestos en la lista de actrices con cada nuevo papel que interpretaba. Por su propio esfuerzo. Así que no.<p>

Se habían estado preparando mentalmente, durante todo su noviazgo, para el momento en que fueran descubiertos y se hiciera pública su relación. Pero nada había ocurrido. Hasta que anunciaron su compromiso. Como era lo lógico, la prensa enloqueció con la noticia. Y más aún al enterarse de que habían estado saliendo juntos por dos años. Lo cual es prueba de que si alguien no quiere que la prensa se entere de su relación, la prensa no se entera… Claro que había habido rumores sobre ellos desde siempre. Desde antes incluso que Ren admitiera ante el pollo que había alguien especial. Ya con _Dark Moon_, con ellos dos trabajando juntos en el mismo proyecto, los rumores se habían intensificado, pero no habían salido de los pasillos y nunca llegaron a los tabloides. La gente se había acostumbrado tanto a verlos juntos, senpai y kohai, que incluso en el período en que ya estaban saliendo en secreto, nadie advirtió nada inusual, más allá de dos extraños hechos que deben ser aquí notados: Mogami Kyoko vivía en un estado de rubor perpetuo, y Tsuruga Ren sonreía de modo tal, que iba dejando encandilada a la gente a su paso… Extraños hechos, sin duda…

Su compromiso había durado solo tres meses. Lo justo para que el huracán Juliena volara desde los Estados Unidos para hacerse cargo de los preparativos para la boda de sus hijos. Sus hijos... Pero no, no podía decir eso. Los padres de Kuon tuvieron que morderse la lengua una y otra vez para que no se les escapara ese secreto. La presencia del matrimonio Hizuri en la boda fue justificada ante la prensa por la relación afectiva que mantenían con la actriz Kyouko. Era de dominio público que Kuu era una especie de padre-mentor-senpai para ella, y que la relación entre ambos era muy cercana. Les vino bien, y aunque era todo verdad, les daba pena no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que era su hijo, Hizuri Kuon, el que se casaba. Pero en fin, era su decisión. El novio era Tsuruga Ren, y no Hizuri Kuon.

* * *

><p>Y llegó el día de la boda.<p>

Sería una boda occidental. En una ocasión, Kuon le había confesado a su novia que tenía una fantasía recurrente en la que la veía caminando hacia él vestida de novia, por el pasillo de una iglesia adornada con mil flores. Kyoko no tuvo inconveniente en acceder a cumplir con este sueño. El problema vino después cuando se le 'informó' de la segunda parte. En su fantasía, también le iba quitando lentamente ese vestido… "B-Bueno, bueno, lo primero es lo primero, Kuon…", le replicó con las mejillas encendidas.

Kuon esperaba junto al altar. No sabía dónde poner las manos. Iba vestido con un chaqué gris marengo de corte clásico, de tres piezas, con chaleco alto, y rematado por una _cravat_ de seda anudada al estilo eduardiano. Para quitar el aliento, como siempre…, pero hoy más que nunca. Porque hoy se casaba con su ángel de luz. Hoy serían uno.

Una parte de él aún se sentía indigno de tanta dicha. Pero empujó ese negro pensamiento a un rincón de su mente y lo encerró bajo siete llaves. Kyoko le amaba. Y él la amaba con cada fibra de su pobre carne mortal, y su alma… su alma solo existía por ella, solo la miraba a ella. ¿No debía él hacer feliz a Kyoko? ¿No era verla feliz el principal -no, el único- objetivo en su vida? Pues si la felicidad de Kyoko era estar con él, él no era nadie para luchar contra el destino. Dos veces ese destino la había puesto en su vida. Se le había dado una oportunidad. Gracias… No volvería a dejarla jamás…

Por fin oyó el revuelo afuera que indicaba que la novia ya llegaba. Tuvo que refrenar sus pies que ansiaban en salir al encuentro de su Kyoko. Y entonces la vio entrar del brazo de su padre. Su corazón se saltó un latido. O dos, o tres… La mujer más hermosa del mundo venía hacia él.

Primero entró en la iglesia una radiante María llevando las flores. Ya tenía casi once años y era lo suficiente madura para ser feliz por sus seres queridos. Feliz de que si Ren no podía ser para ella, por lo menos sería para su Onee-san, la única mujer en el mundo a la que consideraba digna y merecedora de tal esposo.

Luego entraron Kuu y Kyoko. Ella había sido secuestrada desde bien temprano por Juliena, Jelly Woods y sus ex-compañeras de Love Me. Fue sometida a una sesión completa de maquillaje, peinado, vestuario… Entre bromas, risas y fiestas, ella se dejó hacer. Lucía flores en el pelo, pequeñas rosas blancas y azahares, como las de su ramo, con un velo corto en el rostro que luego caía con suavidad sobre los hombros hasta más allá de su cintura. Su vestido blanco, con escote recto palabra de honor, llevaba una ligera lluvia de pedrería en la parte baja del busto, y delicadas flores bordadas adornaban el ruedo de su falda. Kuon pensó que se deslizaba etérea. Una diosa así simplemente no podría caminar tocando el suelo como el común de los mortales ¿verdad?

Mientras iba por el pasillo, del brazo de su Otou-san, los nervios le dejaron distinguir algunos rostros entre la multitud. Vio a su querida Okami-san, visiblemente emocionada, junto a su esposo, el serio Taisho, y a sus adoradas amigas, Moko-san y Chiori. Vio a un radiante Yashiro, a un orgulloso Lory, de la mano con Jelly, su Musa-sama del maquillaje (sí, sí… leíste bien…), y a Juliena… Su madre sustituta. Juliena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con la sonrisa más dichosa en el rostro. Todos los que la querían estaban allí. Todos a los que ella amaba estaban allí. Y allá al fondo, esperándola, Kuon. Su Kuon… Su amor. Su vida…

Antes de entregarla a su hijo, Kuu deja caer un beso en su mejilla y un susurro: "Te lo dije… Había más de una forma de que fueras mi hija…".

* * *

><p>Y finalmente llegó el momento de hacer realidad la segunda parte de la fantasía largamente acariciada de Hizuri Kuon. Los dos estaban nerviosos, cada uno por distintas y privadas razones, pero realmente en el fondo la causa era la misma: la intimidad de su relación estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.<p>

Por fin estaban a solas. Ahora eran marido y mujer.

Mil palabras de amor fueron transmitidas entre miradas mientras acortaban poco a poco la distancia que los separaba. Y lentamente, muy, muy lentamente, él le fue desabrochando uno a uno los minúsculos botones de su vestido, a su espalda, mientras Kyoko sentía su cálido aliento sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello. Botones incontables, un sinnúmero, pensados para ejercitar la paciencia en el esposo... O tal vez para torturarlo... ¿Quién sabe?

Ganada la batalla, el vestido rinde pleitesía a su señor y cae al suelo. Y luego le siguieron los besos y los abrazos, las caricias, la comunión sagrada de sus cuerpos y sus almas…, y los susurros de los amantes continuaron mucho más allá del momento en que ya solo llevaban encima sus alianzas y sus anhelos.

Compañeros y amantes. Esposos.

¿Se puede morir de felicidad?

* * *

><p>Todo su noviazgo se había revelado como un ensayo para su matrimonio. La convivencia no les trajo sorpresas más allá de quién se bañaba primero. Cuestión que resolvieron al instante bañándose juntos. Temas mundanos como quién ponía la lavadora o quién iba a tirar la basura, hace tiempo que ya habían sido resueltos. Prosaico, lo sé… Pero es la realidad. La vida en pareja es un delicado equilibrio de lo cotidiano y va más allá de la cama. En cambio, con Kuon y Kyoko fue al revés, añadieron la cama a su relación. Bueno, la cama, el sofá, la encimera de la cocina, la bañera…, y hasta la pared del pasillo de la entrada una noche en que no les dio tiempo ni ganas de llegar al dormitorio…<p>

A Kyoko le maravillaba la capacidad de entrega de su marido. Sabía que la amaba, desde luego, pero no sabía cuánto. Solo en sus brazos, mientras hacían el amor, ella llegaba a vislumbrar esa fuerza infinita que la hundía y la rescataba mil veces. Era un amante apasionado, por supuesto, pero también atento y delicado con ella. Y solo cuando fue perdiendo la timidez en la cama, fue cuando vio cómo se rendía a ella. Podría destruirlo, si quisiera. Que no era el caso. Él se entregaba a ella, se ofrecía tan por entero a ella, con una confianza y un amor tan grandes, que a veces daba miedo. Imponía. Se sentía poderosa. Solo un roce de sus dedos, o un suspiro en su oído, bastaba…

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba y una idea inquietaba a Kuon. Él era ante el mundo Tsuruga Ren, una máscara inventada hace años para conservar su cordura y mantener a raya a la oscuridad, para salvar lo que quedaba de un muchacho roto. Una mentira… Y Kyoko era ahora Tsuruga Kyoko. Se sentía como si la estuviera atrayendo a su máscara, como si la estuviera contaminando con su ficción… Como si no fuera real. Kyoko debería llevar el nombre que le pertenece por derecho. Hizuri Kyoko.<p>

Y ese nombre solo podría restaurarse si él se exponía al mundo. Si se perdonaba. Si tenía el valor suficiente. Es cierto que ya no tenía pesadillas, aunque la culpa siempre estaría ahí, como un dolor sordo. ¿Pero estaba listo para volver a ser Hizuri Kuon? ¿Estaba listo para volver al nombre que le dieron sus padres? Kyoko le llamaba Kuon. No Ren, ni Corn. Kuon. Y se dio cuenta por fin de que aquel Kuon de quince años no era el mismo que ahora veía reflejado en el espejo. Hace casi cinco años que aquel Kuon adolescente había empezado a romper la máscara, pugnando por liberarse, primero violentamente, es cierto, pero luego, poco a poco, y bajo la influencia sanadora de Kyoko, había empezado a fusionarse con la personalidad aprendida y madura de Tsuruga Ren, hasta tal punto que ahora esa era su personalidad real. Porque con Kyoko a su lado, ya no había máscaras ni ningún 'yo' oculto. Era el que era. Hizuri Kuon, un hombre adulto.

Sabía que la prensa volvería a cebarse en ellos, pero debía hacerse. Fueron horas y horas de conversaciones, primero con Kyoko, y luego con Yashiro y Lory, preparando y planificando la mejor estrategia para su revelación. Ruedas de prensas, control de daños, entes afines o contrarios, posibles entrevistas, seguimiento de redes sociales… Todo se estaba teniendo en cuenta. Se habían decidido por una rueda de prensa pública, en las instalaciones de LME, dentro de dos semanas, en cuanto Tsuruga Ren terminara con unos compromisos laborales en Hokkaido, la gran isla del norte.

Pero la cuestión más importante ya se había gestionado. Oficialmente, Hizuri Kuon había restaurado su nombre y el de su esposa. Todo se había legalizado. Un nuevo certificado de matrimonio daba fe de que el antes matrimonio Tsuruga ahora se llamaba Hizuri. Su esposa Tsuruga Kyoko era finalmente Hizuri Kyoko. Se sintió aligerado, como liberado de una carga. Ese era el primer paso en la dirección correcta. El siguiente sería en dos semanas, el más duro. Desde el Registro Civil mandaron una foto del nuevo documento a sus padres. La respuesta fue inmediata. ¿Acaso no dormían? No pudieron entender mucho porque los sollozos de alegría se mezclaban con las exclamaciones de júbilo. Pero al menos una cosa sí estaba clara, sus padres se alegraban de que Hizuri Kuon volviera al mundo. Ya no tendrían que fingir nunca más.

* * *

><p>Su última noche juntos antes del viaje a Hokkaido había sido más que intensa, después de todo iban a dormir separados por primera vez desde su boda… Esa noche se saciaron y se llenaron del otro como para que les durara las tres noches de soledad en una cama vacía. Kyoko se inquietaba porque él tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y debía estar descansado, pero ni caso, "Bah, no te preocupes, ya dormiré en el avión...". Pues nada, toda la noche en vela…<p>

Estaban haciendo planes para el futuro. El apartamento estaba bien para ellos dos, pero en cuanto empezaran a llegar los niños, se mudarían a una casa más grande. El plan previsto era esperar quizás un año o dos más, por aquello de la juventud y de disfrutar de las mieles de su matrimonio, pero realmente cuando quiera que vinieran, serían bien recibidos.

Pues mira cómo son las cosas, oh, sorpresa, Kyoko ya tenía una falta.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué las llaman náuseas matutinas si me dan por la tarde?" Misterios de la biología, Kyoko. Cada mujer es distinta. Y a ella, de los olores fuertes, solo el del queso le afectaba. Eso sí, en cuanto lo notaba, la arcada subía pronta y dispuesta por su garganta. Le atacaban por sorpresa casi a cualquier hora. Shotaro fue la prueba. Llevaba un par de semanas con vómitos cada cierto tiempo, sin saber en aquel entonces la razón. Su marido le insistía en que acudiera al médico, porque ese episodio ya se había repetido varias veces, pero ella los achacaba a los nervios por un papel que quería conseguir. El de una muchacha que se descubre embarazada y debe enfrentarse al mundo, y criar sola a su hijo. Había audicionado como si fuera una principiante más, y había ido superando cada uno de esos castings. Finalmente el papel fue suyo, y el rodaje empezaría en poco más de un mes.<p>

Fue el día antes de que Kuon volviera de Hokkaido cuando tuvo la peregrina idea de que podía ser un embarazo. Bueno, ellos habían tomado sus precauciones, pero a veces estas cosas simplemente pasan. Por quitarse la duda, se disfrazó un poco para ir a la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo. Y sí. Dos líneas rosadas bien marcadas. Positivo. Embarazo.

Pánico. La primera emoción fue pánico absoluto. Miedo cerval a ser una madre como la suya. Pero no… Ella jamás podría ser como su madre… Ni haciéndolo adrede, llegaría a ser jamás una madre como Saena…

¿Y Kuon? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Kuon? No se lo podía decir por teléfono, no… No es una noticia para darle al futuro padre por teléfono. Aunque se muera de ganas por soltárselo. Así que recurrió a su 'exitosa' táctica de las indirectas.

¿Por qué no decírselo directamente? Porque ni ella misma se había hecho a la idea. Y le costaba ponerlo en palabras. El simple hecho de que una pequeña vida estuviese creciendo en su interior le desbordaba. Era una responsabilidad abrumadora. Y mucho antes de lo que tenían pensado. Le había pillado un poco fuera de juego. Sabía que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar el milagro que llevaba dentro. Y sabía también que a Kuon le sorprendería la noticia. Ella le llevaba dos días de ventaja. Solo esperaba que no se desmayara como su padre cuando Juliena le dijo que Kuon venía en camino…

Finalmente, el día que él regresaba de su viaje, dejó preparados como por casualidad ciertos elementos que esperaba le hicieran sospechar a Kuon que iban a ser padres. Y que sea lo que los dioses quieran…

Y se fue al trabajo, sabiendo que su marido llegaría a la tarde.

* * *

><p>Entró en su casa, la encontró vacía y fría. Claro, Kyoko no estaba… Soltó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, "Tarjetas de agentes inmobiliarios. Hmm… ¿Y eso?". Dejó la maleta en el dormitorio, y mientras se cambiaba, vio en la mesa de noche de su mujer los últimos números de las revistas <em>Padres<em> y _Mi bebé y yo_. "Bueno, Kyoko siempre se prepara con antelación sus papeles, pero aún tiene tiempo antes de empezar el rodaje…". En el salón encontró el famoso libro _Cómo ser padre primerizo y no morir en el intento_. También encontró, en la encimera de la cocina, junto a la fruta, otro libro, _Qué esperar cuándo estás esperando_. "Vaya, pues sí que es exhaustiva mi mujer…".

Un rato más tarde, sintió las llaves en la puerta. Kyoko… Cuatro días… Cuatro largos días sin ella… Con sus noches... Avanzó hacia ella.

La devoró.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, ya saciado el hambre de la separación, mientras preparan la cena, y por alguna razón desconocida, Kuon y Kyoko no podían evitar gravitar alrededor del otro.<p>

- Kyoko…

- ¿Sí, cariño?

- ¿Ayer pasó algo? Bueno, te noté rara al teléfono…

- …

- Hay algo que no me estás contando.

- Sí, es cierto…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿No has notado nada raro en casa?

- No… solo que la tienes llena de cosas sobre bebés y maternidad. Y eso que aún es pronto para empezar a prepararte para tu nuevo papel.

- Precisamente…

- No entiendo, Kyoko…

- Kuon, ven aquí.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

- Siéntate, por favor.

- ¿Pero qué pasa, Kyoko?

Él se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

- Mira…

Y le muestra el chismito del test de embarazo.

Con dos líneas rosadas bien visibles. Positivo.

- ¿Eh? No… -una chispa de incredulidad ilumina sus ojos, y le sigue otra de absoluta sorpresa- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? No…, es demasiado pronto…

Y Kuon se congela.

- ¿Kuon? ¡Kuon!

Kyoko agita las manos delante de su cara, dentro de su campo visual, intentando que reaccione.

- Padre… Voy a ser padre… -dice por fin.

Y se desmayó.

"Igualito que su padre…". Kyoko le levanta las piernas para tenderlo completamente, coloca un almohadón bajo su cabeza, le retira un mechón rebelde de la cara, y le dice burlona a su 'valiente' esposo:

- Sí, amor mío, creo que esta vez has pillado la indirecta…


	4. Chapter 4

_Por petición popular._

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Kyoko oyó el ruido de unos pequeños pies descalzos acercándose por el pasillo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Kuon ya estaba despierto. Se sonrieron y volvieron a hacerse los dormidos. Después notó los esfuerzos y resoplidos de un cuerpo menudo intentando trepar a la cama. Su intención era ser sigiloso, pero claro, el concepto de sigilo de un niño de cuatro años difiere en mucho del de un adulto. Se fue arrastrando sobre la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a sus padres (iluso…), y de repente se vio asaltado por dos pares de brazos y sometido a un despiadado ataque de cosquillas. Se rindió. El pobre Keichan, entre carcajadas y lágrimas de risa, se rindió. Por ahora. Porque algún día él conseguiría sorprenderlos.

Hizuri Keizo hacía honor a su nombre. _Bendito_. Había nacido una noche de tormenta en plena estación del monzón. Kyoko había roto aguas antes de lo previsto, y la ambulancia no llegaba. Ni llegaría a tiempo. Un apagón general había dejado a oscuras a toda la ciudad. El viento bramaba y la lluvia se estrellaba con fuerza contra los cristales. El mundo afuera era un caos. Para colmo, el intervalo de sus contracciones se hizo más corto. No, la ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo. Por suerte no estaba sola. Juliena, su madre postiza/suegra, se hizo cargo de la situación. Y menos mal, porque aquellos dos hombres habían empezado a balbucear y a dar vueltas por la habitación como un pollo sin cabeza. "Mi hijo, mi hijo", decía uno. "Mi nieto, mi nieto", decía el otro. "Ya viene, ya viene", decían los dos. ¡Pff! Estaban empezando a poner nerviosa a Kyoko, así que se la llevó al dormitorio, la puso cómoda, aprestó todo lo que pudiera hacer falta, toallas, paños y demás, rezó en silencio para que todo saliera bien, y se puso a charlar con ella para distraerla. Distraerla del dolor y de los dos inútiles del salón. Hasta que el dolor atacaba. Cada tres minutos. Y acortando.

Con el primer grito de Kyoko, Kuon olvidó sus propios miedos y salió corriendo junto a su mujer. Y Kuu no se iba a quedar solo allí fuera. Así que todos los Hizuri estaban en la misma habitación cuando el pequeño nació.

Los paramédicos llegaron cuando Juliena ya estaba sosteniendo en sus manos el cuerpecito de su nieto, la cual, con mano experta, le había despejado las vías respiratorias. Y con una nalgada de su abuela, a la luz de las velas, fue cómo Hizuri Keizo abrió sus pulmones a este mundo.

* * *

><p>Keichan vivía rodeado de adultos.<p>

Bien es cierto que tenía a su primo Yukichan, el hijo de la tía Kanae y el tío Yashiro, pero era tan pequeño que todo lo que hacía era dormir. Y no podía jugar con él. "Tienes que esperar a que crezca", le decían.

Pero cuando empezó a asistir al Jardín de Infancia, se dio cuenta de que todos los niños tenían hermanos, mayores o menores. A excepción de él. Él estaba solo. Y aunque le gustaba tener toda la atención de sus papás y de sus abuelos, sabía que algo le faltaba. Un hermanito. Sí. O bueno, si eso no podía ser, una hermanita también estaría bien. Aunque las chicas… son raras… y lloronas… Pero bueno, mamá no era rara, así que su hermana casi seguro tampoco lo sería. Sí, una hermanita también estaría muy bien.

¿Pero cómo se lo iba a decir a sus padres?

* * *

><p>Pues el pequeño (de profundos ojos verdes y sin duda, una copia en miniatura de su padre, salvo por el cabello azabache de su madre), empezó a dejar dibujos por toda la casa. En el salón, en su dormitorio, en la cocina, incluso bajo la almohada de su padre. Aunque a sus cuatro años el sentido de la proporción artística no se había desarrollado, su contenido estaba claro. Una familia de cuatro miembros. Cuando le preguntaron, lo dijo. Su hermano. O su hermana. Sí, en los dibujos a veces era una niña, y a veces un niño, según cómo llevara el día. "Pero tú no tienes hermanos, Keichan", le dijo su padre. "Pero me gustaría. Soy el único en la escuela que no tiene hermanos. Y…", "¿Y qué, Keichan?", le alentó su madre. "Estoy solo", dijo con voz bajita, casi un susurro. Sus padres, Kyoko y Kuon, sabían exactamente de qué hablaba. Sabían de la soledad de crecer como hijo único. Así que no se rieron.<p>

La verdad es que ya llevaban un tiempo tratando de tener otro hijo, pero sin éxito. Y no es porque no lo hubieran intentado, no, señor. Si hay algo que no le puedas reprochar al matrimonio Hizuri es eso. Siempre estaban por la labor. Kyoko aguantó intacta la cuarentena post-parto solo porque eran órdenes del médico. Pero el día en que la dichosa cuarentena terminó, esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió… Y cuando su hijo aprendió a bajarse de la cama, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a ponerse ropa de dormir por si aparecía en medio de la noche, o bien cerraban con llave la puerta mientras estaban 'ocupados'. No querían traumatizar a su hijo. Oh, pero su hijo dormía como un tronco toda la noche de un tirón, pero eso sí, se levantaba muy temprano. Especialmente los domingos. Y es entonces cuando tenía lugar el ataque de las cosquillas asesinas. Siempre perdía. No tenía ni idea de por qué, si él se movía silencioso como un ninja…

* * *

><p>Un día ocurrió.<p>

A Kyoko se le fue el alma por la boca y apenas le dio tiempo de llegar al baño. Kuon la miraba con inquietud.

- No te preocupes, cariño. El almuerzo me habrá sentado mal.

- ¿Seguro? Mira que la otra vez no fue el almuerzo…

- ¿Tú crees? Es posible que… ¿Podrá ser?

- Amor mío, parece que sí… Aunque tendremos que hacerte las pruebas para asegurarnos.

- ¿Y cómo se lo decimos a Keichan?

- Oh, no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema.

* * *

><p>Casi ocho meses después, un nervioso Hizuri Keizo conocía formalmente a su hermana Kohana, <em>Pequeña flor<em>. Y le pareció pequeñita, pequeñita... Dormía mucho, pero le dijeron que tenía los ojos dorados de mamá. Él ya sabía que los niños pequeños duermen mucho porque no tienen otra cosa qué hacer hasta que crecen. Pero él esperaría. Esperaría a que creciera para jugar con ella. Con su hermanita. Ya no estaba solo.

- Kochan, de verdad que eres pequeñita. Eres una pequeña 'pequeña flor'. Te voy a llamar mejor Kokochan…

* * *

><p>Mucho tiempo más tarde, digamos unos tres años, mientras la pequeña Kokochan jugaba feliz a los ninjas con su hermano, quien la entrenaba con toda la seriedad de sus ocho años, sus padres empezaron a encontrar por toda la casa nuevos dibujos. En esta ocasión mucho más elaborados y más detallados. Una familia, claramente. Pero, oh, sorpresa, de cinco miembros. Y un perro.<p>

Tres niños y un perro… Suspiraron. "Otra vez…".

Sí, Keichan les estaba lanzando una indirecta. Otra vez…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a <em>_**Anansi's acolyte**__ con los nombres. Eres un sol._

_A todos, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje._


End file.
